Forum:Fan Characters
name and a descpription of your fan character.19:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Or... hm, you know... Userpages.--Mystic Monkey 02:21, 29 August 2008 (UTC) point taken...Scythethehedgehog 17:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Rave the hedgehog, a young and immature hedgie with the ability to go transparent. he seems to be radioactive as he eats numerous batteries a day and even things that would be hazardous to others. Hates tomato and people that use gay as an insulting word. Dawn the hedgehog and she is orange and yellow, purple eyes, has red boots, and this cool watch that is like a backpack and teleports you. Is that good enough of a description? Dawnthehedgehog 04:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) chuckles, the echinda, simply green, crazy , looks like knuckles except completley green and has a red stripe going up from his nose th the top of his head, is knuckles' secret brotherTailsflyboy 22:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Will the Echidna. He's blue and black, Knuckle's youngest kid, has two-colour eyes. Maddy the Hedgehog. She's a pale purple, has green eyes, and is Sonic and Amy's youngest kid. Kyle the Fox. He's identical to his dad Tails, except with a scar on his side. Working on a series of storys involving these three. ig anyone wants characters/abilitys/foes/stuff added, tell me on the Will the Echidna story page. Flashfire212 03:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) chuckles the echinda, simply green, crazy, is actually knuckles' brother chosen one of fire: three forms, echidna, human, and the true form,phoenix. weilds a staff, photokinetic, chronokinetic, supreme inventor.The Chosen One of Fire 22:44, 7 March 2009 (UTC) S.H. He is the fastest spin dash character in fan series and is yellow with black patterns on his body. S.H. 09:26 PM, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Blitz the Frog. He's super fast and super powerful, has light blue and white skin, and green eyes. Blitz 06:21 PM, 11 March 2009 (UTC) this forum is neat... Dawnthehedgehog 18:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) a bit cliche though.The Chosen One of Fire 02:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ya guess so... Dawnthehedgehog 18:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog. She's orange, wears a wihite shirt with blue 16 on it, cyan jeans, and periwinkle shoes with white accents. She is also a rival of Shadow, who is always calling her a monkey for her spunky attitude --Sonicrox14 05:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Shady the Hedgehog-black quill w/ red highlight(shadow's quill),pink quills w/ red highlights(amy's quills),furry chest,has red stripes on arms and legs(like shadow),pink dress,gloves like Shadow,shoes like Shadow,pink tail w/ red highlight.Has red eyes. Flight the Fox-yellow fox w/ twin tails,tips colored blue,yellow bangs like Tails,blue quills,shoes like Sonic.Has green eyes. Stealth the Echidna-red echidna,hairstyle,shoes,and hands like Knuckles,furry cheeks,yellow bangs,and fox-like tail like Tails,tip colored red.Has purple eyes. Flower the Rabbit-peached colored,rabbit-like ears like Cream,furry cheeks,yellow bangs,fox-like twin tails,tips colored orange like Tails.Dress,sort of like Cream,but much like for teens.Has cyan eyes. Shadic the Hedgehog-black hedgehog,w/ quills like Sonic. Has red and blue highlights,have a blue tail.Shoes and gloves like Shadow,some parts of shoes and gloves are blue.Has green eyes. Vanessa the Bat-white bat w/ bat wings,gloves and shoes similar to Rouge's,in red,pink eyeshadow.Echidna-like hair and tail like Knuckles,in red.Dress in red tank top shirt,and aquamarine skirt.Has turquoise eyes. Diamond the Cat-purple colored,hair style like Blaze,tips are silver colored,tail is purple w/ tip is silver,arms and legs purple w/ silver patches shape of a diamond.Silver colors from Silver,furry gloves like Blaze.Dress in a light-purple tank top shirt,turquoise shirt,w/ black tights underneath.Shoes,similar to Blaze(color too).Has goledn-yellow eyes. Well,those are my charcters!^_^Shady the Hedgehog 01:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Zant the Hedgehog- yes to all you Zelda freaks I named him after the bad guy from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He is a black hedgehog and he wields a giant sword. He wears a grey jacket w/ red stripes and has yellow and red pants with a checkerboard design (go 2 my talkpage if you want to see him!). He has the ability to use darkness to teleport, sort of like how Zant teleports in Zelda: Twilight Princess, and can also teleport out of enemy's attacks (for example, if he's caught in Shadow's Chaos Control, he can teleport out of it to escape). His sword can absorbs certain amounts of Chaos energy from Chaos force generating objects (i.e. Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald) and from Chaos Force attacks (i.e. Shadow's Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear) but if overloaded, the sword will unleashed a terrible, uncontrollable Chaos Blast that will harm hiim and his opponents, usually to the brink of death. (Rate My character 1-10 please! Oh, and special thanks to Sonicrox14 for making him for me) ;) Twilightwizard0309 20:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Clover the Cat. Her nickname is Cloverfang. She is light brown with hair style like Blaze,except in a ponytail, colored blonde. She wears a sparkly blue tank top, skinny jean-shorts, crop black leggings (Under the shorts) and has white stilleto shoes. She has long claws, painted silver, wears black mascara, lip gloss, and eyeliner. is asscoiated with the sky, turns into her super form, Four-Leaf Clover, when harnessing the Chaos emeralds, and is dating Shadow. She has a deep V-shape in her ear from fighting. Her eyes are bluish-green, a sort of aquamarine, she has small teeth, and by the way, the ponytail holder is sparkly white. --Cloverfang 18:26, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Clover the Cat I have more fan characters.Well,here they are! Spottedleaf the Hedgehog-True name Leaf.Pink and red hedgehog.Sister of Speckle the Hedgehog.Died few weeks after Shady became a warrior,verified member of the Clan of the Stars. Speckle the Hedgehog-Pink and silver hedgehog.Sister of Spottedleaf.Also Shady's guardian,clan star-gazer(someone who talks to the Clan of the Stars,and interpet signs). Star the Hedgehog-Pink and gold hedgehog with the color blue on the quill-tips.Shady's and Blue's mother.Destine to give birth to the Chosen One(which is Shady). Thorn the Hedgehog-black hedgehog.Shady's and Blue's father. Dust the Hedgehog-Dark brown hedgehog.Uncle of Shady and Blue.Father of Fire.Former Clan Deputy.Suspected member of the Clan of the Stars. Nightstar the Hedgehog-Black and silver hedgehog.Father of Star and Dust.Former Clan Leader.Verified member of the Clan of the Stars. Fern the Hedgehog-Beautiful pale gray hedgehog.Mother of Fire.Sister of Golden. Fire the Hedgehog-red-ginger colored hedgehog.Son of Dust and Fern.Shady's cousin. Yellow the Hedgehog-Yellow-golden hedgehog.Former Clan Medicine Healer.Sister of Dawn the Hedgehog(not the one we know).Verified member of the Clan of the Stars.Mentor(s):Unknown.Apprentice(s):Golden,Dapple. Golden the Hedgehog-Gold hedgehog with ginger patches.Former Clan Medicine Healer.Sister of Fern.Verified member of the Clan of the Stars.Mentor(s):Yellow.Apprentice(s):Dapple. Dapple the Hedgehog-dappled ginger hedgehog.Current Clan Medicine Healer.Mentor(s):Golden,Yellow.Apprentice(s):none. Dawn the Hedgehog(IMPORTANT:Not the Dawn we know in here)-pale tortishell hedgehog.Former warrior.Verified member of the Clan of the Stars. Crooked the Hedgehog-green hedgehog with red stripes.Former rogue.Father of Scourge. Fire the Hedgehog(IMPORTANT:Not Shady's cousin)-flame-colored hedgehog. Sand the Fox-pale ginger fox with blue hedgehog-like quills and double tails.Mother of Flight. Smoke the Fox-pale gray fox.Father of Flight. Red the Echidna-red echidna with black patches.Father of Stealth. Robin the Hedgehog-light brown echidna with red flecks,fox-like tail,bangs,and fuzzy cheeks.Mother of Stealth. Sorrel the Rabbit-cream and white rabbit.Mother of Flower. Ash the Rabbit-pale brown rabbit.Father of Flower. Sasha the Bat-tawny-colored bat.Mother of Vanessa. Black the Bat-black bat with red flecks,and red echidna-like tail.Father of Vanessa. Brook the Cat-lavender-colored she-cat.Mother of Diamond. Talon the Hedgehog-Silver-gray hedgehog.Father of Diamond. Thats a lot of charcters.Shady the Hedgehog 00:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I would know those names anywhere! You like Warrior cats, don't you? They rock!--Cloverfang 16:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC)Clover the Cat Yes I love the books very much!Shady the Hedgehog 01:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Darth Sami The Hedgehog Sayin Sami has a personality of Sonic and Goku a little bit of Shadow and Vegita. Mainly he looks like Shadow but acts like Sonic. Due to the unknown past of Sami he cannot control anger and like Shadow can unleash an evil monster that engulfs him, the monster has no feeling except Anger, and Destruction. But since he has been in the teachings of the Jedi, Sami has found peace, happiness, and excitement. --Darth Sami The Hedgehog Sayin Peace, happiness, and exitement, lol! I have one! Dashtin the hedgehog! Dashtin is a twin to his sister dashly, he is lime green, with tan fur on his belly and a little tuft of it on his head. He admires Robin Hood, and wears the classic lincoln green and even carries a bow. He has a gap in his teeth by the canine that Dashly, (and decola) Thinks makes him look cute. He is a very sharp shooter, though nothing like robin himself would have been. He will protect his sister at any odds, and loves good ol' apple pie! Well, waddaya think? -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Melody Poprock (maiden name: Musicialis--that's pronounced "myoo-ZIH-shuhl-liss"), a lovely purple skunk with shiny black hair and blue eyes. She is named that because of her beautiful voice--in fact, she can even deroboticize people just by singing to them! Her husband is named Harmony Poprock (yes, Harmony is MALE). Cyclone the Hedgehog. looks like sonic just with yellow shoes, blue eyes and green fur. Has good swordskills and can use chaos powers like shadow. He has a katana that can absorb energy. he can use his chaos powers to enchant his katana --Cyclone the hedgehog 01:03 6 November 2010 Of late I have been designing Alternate identidies for Mystic Monkey as inspired from the Sonic Storybook Games in using Sonic's friends as characters in the stories (for example Blaze/Sir Percival). So far I came up for 2 new alias's for Mystic Monkey: Aladdin (Who found Erazor Djinn's lamp and his story was the first to go before the actual event of S&tSR) and Sir Daniel (Who had to leave Camelot to stop invading threats alone during S&tBK, a picture of him is on devART by yours truely.) However of late I have been thinking of doing a seperate version of Mystic for the Archie series (another example Sonic/Sonic (Archie)) The only problem is, as each Archie Sonic characters have a different and rich history compared to their canon game counterparts it should be custom that I should give Archie Mystic a nice large story thats different and better than his canon story (which that also needs to be updated) I only have 1 archie comic, with the Mobius Wiki's help I can base Mystic in a neighbouring alternate reality of Archie but should I bother with little knowledge on the Archie series? Especially since between Games and Archie, it will always be the games for me. Though it benefit and conveniant to know that if I did make an Archie version of Mystic, Id start an account on Mobius Wiki based on Archie Mystic ^_^.--Mystic Monkey 23:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, started sub title to cut the lag as well as a new discussion... yet felt wasn't worth starting a new topic when it can be discuss under this current topic, both discussions can continue.--Mystic Monkey 23:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Chance "Clawz" Cat-Orange fur, Sonic's original shoes, blue eyes, 2-inch curved claws (hence the name XD). Funny thing 'bout Clawzie, orange, his fur color, is complimentary to blue, Sonic's fur color. Blitz the Hedgehog (not to be confused with Blitz the Frog;my cousin's character)-Light green fur, yellow eyes, white shoes with a red stripe, able to grow body parts made out of Chaos energy from an unknown orign. Digipower the Orange Cat/Clawz :Uh, I spereate the discussions, for discuss of Fan Characters in general it's the discussion above, this is about alternate versions of same fan characters.--Mystic Monkey 10:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : :Ummm hi my name is Thorn my person is Thorn the Cat she has blue with black hair and it covers her eye, she is crazy, and has a sister named mia and her best friend is Lilly the cat is that good? Lilly is not mine nether is Mia. : :Jake the Hedgehog and he has black fur with yellow stripes like Shadow's red stripes, and green chest fur. He has a J shaped scar on his stomach, has green eye whites, and red eyes. He has blue jet shoes, inhibitor rings, and green gloves. Jake has the Chaos Powers and infused D.N.A. with the Black Arms. NO, that doe not meen he is an artificial hedgehog he just has fused D.N.A. Find out more about him on my user page JaketheHedgehog 23:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :another Fan character just added was code the headgehog. : :made by a sonic fan. of course. :A picture will soon be added.... so don't get angry : :heres His profile on Code the headgehog. : :age:18 :Powers:chaos :Related to:Unknown said to be formed from black arms dna :rivals:unknown(possibly Sonic or Shadow) :allies:Miles'Tails'Prower History:he awakened in a deserted lab everything destroyed.when he escaped from the lab he met shadow and sonic. oddly having compettive spirit.. (like the idea of sibling rivalry since shadow was also made of black arms dna) he constantly battles them...mostly shadow. since he is extremely compettive he trains mostly everyday. he eventully made friends with cheese and tails. but since he is nearly alone he only helps someone when it is very important : : :